Multispeed pole-changing single phase motors typically comprise separate windings for operation at each speed. For example, in the case of a three speed induction motor, the stator might include an eight-pole main winding for operation at low speed, a six-pole main winding for operation at medium speed, and a four-pole main winding for operation at high speed. A separate auxiliary winding is often provided for starting the motor. This auxiliary winding is typically a four-pole winding for so-called "hard" starting. In these motors, only a small portion of the windings, the coils under one pole are shared for operation at different speeds. The application of different approaches for winding sharing in the prior art is limited by complicated reconnection which substantially increases the motor cost.
To accommodate a large number of windings in the limited slot size the windings typically are made of copper, which is relatively expensive.